The Crow:Angel of Vengeance
by MoonRunnerDuke
Summary: X-over with The Crow. Under the guidance of the crow, a young man sets out to avenge the wrongful deaths of himself and his brother at the hands of the Sailor Senshi.
1. Prologue

The Crow:Angel of Vengeance  
  
by  
  
Cobra_fist  
  
Author's notes: This fanfiction is dedicated to the memory of Brandon Lee, the star of the original Crow, and an incredible actor. This is my first fanfic posted on moonromance.net, so please read and review. Any review is greatly appreciated. ^_^  
  
Copyright: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Crow. I am simply writing a fanfic based on them both for fun, so don't sue me.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was once said that when a person dies, their soul is carried off to the land of the dead by a crow. However, sometimes that soul carries so much sadness, the crow takes them back to the land of the living and gives them the power to set the wrong things right. So many souls have had that opportunity before and have succeeded. This is the story of one of them... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Police, firefighters, and paramedics surrounded an abandoned, gray building rotting away with the days and nights. Bodies of dead gang members, once known as the Skull-Hedz were rolled out on stretchers. Each corpse sported black leather clothing, piercings, tattoos, necklaces, caps or headbands, and rolexes that were all splattered in their own blood from their fatal wounds. Each of the bodies were packed into the ambulances bound for morgues by the paramedics.  
  
The police had "Do not cross" tapes pasted around the building as they took pictures, scraped off some blood and bodyparts, and collected more bodies and evidence. Each room contained wrecked objects, more bodies, and gore all over that would never come off, even if you scrubbed until the day you died. The firefighters sprayed the flames eating what was left of the building. For some reason, everyone thought it seemed appropriate for a dark and dreary night like this.  
  
"Damn. Whoever did this cleaned out everything and everyone in it," muttered a muscular, uniformed cop to a chubby cop. "Yeah, and whoever did this must have made these punks suffer before they offed them. From the looks of this mess, no one survived." he replied with a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
In one room, a policeman with a sad look on his face knelt beside a pair of corpses that were different from the others. These two had no leather clothing, piercings, tatoos, or the same accessories as the other punks. These two were wearing normal jeans, shirts with designs on them, and normal sneakers. The bigger corpse, a young man of 18 with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and a semi-muscular build, held in his arms the smaller and obviously younger corpse. The younger boy of 14, had short, dark brown hair with brown eyes, and a slightly athletic build.  
  
"God...why did you two have to die? You may have been part of that damn gang, but you were good kids at heart," thought the cop as he looked at their frightened eyes with his dull, almost gray eyes. He ran a hand through his graying hair and sighed deeply. Both boys had blood noses, blackened eyes and cheeks, and stab wounds. He noticed the older one had bruised knuckles and arms, signifying self-defense.  
  
As he looked at the older one, he noticed something. He notice a shadow of what appeared to be a bird forming on his face. Then, he heard wings flutter and a caw.  
  
The cop spun his head around and saw a black crow perch itself on a clear area of a table covered in broken glass and spilled chemicals. Near the table were two cots covered in blankets and one pillow each, and a small dresser. The crow seemed to be looking at the dead boys with it's dark, beady eyes. It paid more attention to the older boy with unreadable intentions.  
  
The policeman blinked and attempted to say something, but was cut off when two paramedics made their way into the room carrying a stretcher. The crow flew out the window before they could see it. The first paramedic, a skinny red-head, opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Sergeant Crathan?" "Yeah that's me," the gray policeman replied. The paramedic continued, "We need to take these two bodies and load them up." Crathan sighed and nodded in approvement. The second paramedic, a taller blond, looked at Crathan and asked, "Did you know these two?"  
  
"Yeah," Crathan acknowledged, "the oldest is James Creelo. The younger one is his brother, Alexander Creelo." The blond paramedic took out his clipboard and recorded the information given to him. "Thank you. We'll take it from here," the red-head said. Crathan helped them load the bodies of the Creelo brothers onto the stretcher and carry them downstairs.  
  
The last of the bodies were packed up. The Creelo brothers were loaded into the last ambulance. Sergeant Crathan walked back into the building to finish the investigation. Another officer walked up to him. "Sergeant Crathan? We found something." "What?" "We think it might identify the attackers. Walk this way."  
  
Crathan followed curiously behind the officer leading the way. They stopped in the main room, where the cop pointed to the wall. "There," he directed. On the wall was a crescent moon imprinted into it, surrounded by two stars. Crathan blinked in disbelief.  
  
"You gotta be shitting me! They did this?!" he cried out in disbelief. "Sure looks like it Sarge," the officer replied, "the Sailor Senshi cleaned this dump out and everthing in it." "I can see it now. 'Super Sluts kill gang and save the day once again,'" Crathan commented bitterly.  
  
It was obvious Crathan wasn't a big fan of the Sailor Senshi. He hated it when they got in the way of his job. Every now and then, news and media printed stories in favor of them, making them seem more important and powerful than the police. It always got on his nerves to see their faces on television. Now, they pulled another act of "justice."  
  
"Gather up everything and let's get the hell of of here. It's fucking 1:00 in the morning." Crathan commanded as he walked over to his dented cadillac. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. After he slid inside and shut the door, Crathan sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry you two...I'm really sorry..." he thought as he turned the keys and started the car. Crathan briefly looked at his seatbelt buckle. It was the law to wear always were your seatbelt while driving, but now he could care less. "To hell with it," he muttered as he drove off, not noticing or caring his trench coat was caught in the door of his car. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding out in a dark alley, 15 year old Hotaru Tomoe, clad in her Saturn fuku and carrying her sythe, watched the ambulance containing the bodies of James and Alexander Creelo drive off to the morgue. She let out a tear for them and murmered, "I'm sorry..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days later...  
  
Sergeant Tim Crathan stood before the graves of James and Alexander Creelo, newly buried. There was no funeral held for them, but he remained. It was now 5:00 in the evening, the sky started to turn gray, and rain started pouring. Still, he remained.  
  
"I'm sorry James and Alex. I should have gotten you out of that damn gang when I had the chance. Now, both of you are dead. Killed by the Sailor Senshi, the so-called 'soldiers of love and justice,'" Crathan said, tightening his gray trench coat around him tightly.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes, not moving or taking his eyes of the graves. Then, the rain started pouring down faster, harder, and colder. Crathan sighed and decided it was time to go home. He turned around and began walking off from the graves. His feet clapped against the dirt path of the cemetary as he made his way back to his car.  
  
Crathan took his keys out as he got closer to his car, which was parked just outside the cemetary gates. He inserted his keys into the hole and unlocked the door. Before he opened it, Crathan took one last look at the cemetary and declared, "Good-bye James and Alex. I'll always remember you two." Then, he drove off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Crathan left, Hotaru visited the graves of the Creelo brothers. She wore a black rain coat and carried an umbrella and a pair of black roses. Hotaru tossed one flower apiece onto both of the graves, expressing her sorrow. "I'm sorry Mr. James and Mr. Alexander. We...we didn't know." she whispered lowly as she turned to walk away from the grave.  
  
As Hotaru walked away, the crow perched itself on a tree branch, and watched over the graves. Especially the one belonging to James, whom it had special intentions for... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Chapter 1 will be up soon. Until next time, see ya! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

The Crow:Angel of Vengeance  
  
by  
  
Cobra_Fist  
  
Author's notes:Well, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope all of you will enjoy it and the rest of the series as I complete each chapter. ^_^ Please R/R. I appreciate reviews (especially good ones!).  
  
Copyright: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Crow. I am simply writing a fanfic based on them both for fun, so don't sue me. This chapter contains lyrics from the song "Bullets" by Creed. I do not not own this song. It belongs to it's rightful owners, Creed. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One year later...  
  
"Usagi! Get out of my food!" shouted Rei as she struggled to keep her friend's hands off her burger and fries. "But I'm still hungry! Come on, just one more bite!" whinned Usagi. Ami, Makoto, and Minako rolled their eyes at their immature friends. "Usagi, you already ate a double cheeseburger, two shakes, and some chilly fries. It isn't my fault you're turning blimp!" "What?! You take that back!"  
  
"Make me!" "I'm your Queen, so you have to do what I say! Now take it back!" "Excuse me, you're not the queen right now. Even if you were, I don't have to keep kissing your ass all the time!" "Why you...! You're mean!" Usagi and Rei continued to argue and wrestle with eachother non- stop, while Minako and Ami shook their heads at them.  
  
Minako sighed, resting her head on the table, not taking her eyes of the two. "Why do they always have to do these things everyday? They act like little kids." "I know. It's even more embarrassing in public. I'll bet everyone here at the Arcade is practically thinking we're nutcases!" added Ami, taking a sip from her soda. "Oh well. Some things never change. Right Mako-chan?...Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto stopped paying attention to the conversation concerning Usagi and Rei when a handsome young man walked by the table. And of course, Makoto being Makoto, she'd focused her entire mind on the guy. He had on a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt, and blue sneakers on. He looked about 6'1, had a muscular build, brown hair, and blue eyes. Makoto was totally ga-ga over him.  
  
"Wow...he looks like my old boyfriend...but even more dreamier..." she murmered softly, her eyes glued to certain parts of the young man's body. Minako and Ami sighed. "Guess I was right, some things NEVER change." Minako commented.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka sighed as she waited outside the women's dressing room, tapping her foot impatiently. "Michiru, hurry it up!" she grumbled as she continued to tap her foot, waiting for her lover. Michiru called back out, "Patience is a virture, love!" Haruka rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
Originally, Haruka begged Setsuna to take Michiru shopping, but she had to take Hotaru to the doctor. As much as she loved Michiru, Haruka hated taking her shopping for clothes. The only reason she ever took her lover shopping was because Michiru always gave her the puppy eyes. Haruka never could resist that pouty look, it always made her heart melt. It didn't bother her to spend time with Michiru. The problem was she always took at least hour to try on one dress. At least, that's what it felt like to Haruka.  
  
"Ok! I'm done!" Michiru announced as she walked out of the dressing room. Haruka turned to look and immediately her jaw dropped. Michiru wore a black spagetthi strapped dress with a skirt that reached right above her knee, revealed her upperback, and showed quite a bit of cleavage. The dress hugged her entire body, showing her slim, curvy figure.  
  
"Maybe it was worth it this time." Haruka thought dreamily as she stared at Michiru. Michiru blushed a little bit. "Well? What do you think Haruka?" "I think you're drop dead beautiful...and not to mention very sexy." Haruka replied, winking at Michiru. The green haired woman blushed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be buying this one." Michiru said, looking at the mirror next to her. Haruka's eyes brightened a bit more. "So I guess we'll be leaving now?" Michiru giggled. "Why love, I know we both like this dress. But there are a few more I'd like to try on, and I want you to judge them all." Haruka's smile dropped into a frown.  
  
"Michiru, please...you have enough dresses to last a millenium." Haruka begged. Michiru then pulled out her secret weapon. The puppy eyes. "Please love? I won't be long...please?" she pleaded. Haruka groaned at the sight of Michiru's face. "Oh alright."  
  
"Great!" Michiru's eyes brightened up as she kissed Haruka on the cheek. She turned and raced back inside into the dressing room. Haruka sighed. "This is gonna take a while...I just know it..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna read a magazine as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Around her were people who were either sick or people taking their sick loved ones to be examined. She was there because Hotaru was getting her monthly exam.  
  
"Setsuna-momma? I'm done." a voice from nearby said. Setsuna looked up and saw Hotaru smiling. "So, how did it go?" Setsuna asked with a smile. Hotaru replied, "It went well actually. Doctor Mizuno says I'm getting better." "That's great Hotaru-chan!"  
  
Hotaru had changed a little as the year past. Her health was improving slowly, but steadily. Her monthly check-ups with Dr. Mizuno proved that. She had more self-esteem, more friends, and more confidence about her life. Hotaru was also maturing into a beautiful young lady. Hotaru wore a black and purple dress, red lipstick, and eye liner. Since her overall improvement, Setsuna felt relieved that Hotaru wouldn't spend the rest of her life in misery.  
  
"So, shall we go?" she asked, not dropping her smile. "Alright, let's just get your medication and be on our way." Setsuna replied, getting up from her seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cemetary had somewhat decayed as the year passed. Even when the days were bright, the cemetary was always gloomy. Even when the weather was beautiful in the city, it was always ugly in the cemetary. The cemetary, unlike many other places, was always hailed as a place of eternal sadness. The rusting tombstones, balding grass, and shriveled flowers and roses were testament to that.  
  
It was night time now. The moon was out shining on the tombstones, dark clouds ruled the skies, and rain pounded upon the ground of the graves. It looked like a typical scene in a horror movie. Especially with the lightning flashing with the rolling thunder.  
  
Then, out of the flashing skies, a bird flew down from the heavens. A black crow. It dove down through the air to it's destination. The cemetary. The crow stopped just a few feet above the graves. It glided along, looking for one particular grave.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, the crow found it's destination. A grave. It stopped and perched itself onto the tombstone that read "James Creelo." The crow squacked and spread it wings. Then, it began tapping upon the tombstone.  
  
Tap...Tap..Tap...The crow's beak drummed upon the tombstone. "Arise, James Creelo. Arise to your destiny." it thought as it continued to tap. A few moments later, the Crow stopped as it caught sight of the ground of the grave moving up. A low creak was heard as the ground moved higher up. A coffin lid was soon visible as the dirt was pushed off, revealing a perfect rectangular hole. A hand then appeared from the darkness, pulling up the body it was attached to. The body of James Creelo.  
  
James Creelo emerged from his grave, undecayed and well preserved. He pulled himself out of his grave, sobbing. He crawled along the muddy ground, staining his hands and the black suit he was fitted into. James crawled along the ground until he reached an old, shriveled oak tree. He reached up with his hands and pulled himself into a sitting position.  
  
Then, James looked up at the moon and howled like a werewolf. His face molded into one of rage and sorrow. Then, he looked over and saw the crow fly toward him. James immediately covered his face with his mud drenched arms, frightened at the sudden sight of the black bird coming for him. He shut his eyes tight, expecting a death blow.  
  
After a few seconds, he heard a caw. James uncovered himself and looked up at a tree branch, where the crow was perched. His breathe came in short gasps as the crow looked at him. Then, he heard it's voice. "James Creelo, you have been brought back into the world of the living because of a horrible tragedy that happened one year ago today."  
  
Although the crow didn't move it's beak, James still heard it's voice in his head. For some reason, James wasn't afraid, but he was confused. "What the...? Crow's can't talk...and what the hell am I doing here?" James thought. "Look over there, James." the crow told him, motioning with it's beak to the direction it desired James to look.  
  
James slowly turned his head to the right. He saw the outlines of what appeared to be tombstones. He couldn't make out what was inscribed on them until a lightning bolt flashed. Then, he saw his name, James Creelo, on his tombstone. The other, read "Alex Creelo."  
  
All of a sudden, James held his heart, as if it were about to explode. "No..." he murmered, "No...it can't be. It just can't be!" He started to sob again. He saw the tombstones of himself, and his brother. "Oh, but it is, James. It is." the crow told him. James looked up at the bird teary eyed and full of fright.  
  
"Follow me, my friend." the crow instructed as it flew from the tree branch and away from the graves. James obeyed the command and followed the bird...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh...Why me? Why always me?" Setsuna grumbled as she sat on a waiting couch of a busy pizza parlor. Hotaru was standing up, tapping her foot. "Why do I have to be the one to always get dinner when we order out? Why can't Haruka or Michiru stop kissing each other for once and get the food themselves?" Setsuna continued to grumble bitterly.  
  
Hotaru sighed, feeling sorry for her guardian. Whenever the family ordered out, they always sent Setsuna to go fetch the food. Hotaru always came along to keep Setsuna company and to help her load the food into the car. The only downside to these times was the waiting periods. They were always long.  
  
Just then, Hotaru saw a familiar face. "Officer Crathan?" she called out. A gray haired man turned his eyes toward Hotaru. "Hey, Hotaru." Crathan smiled as he held a pizza box in his arm. Hotaru walked over to him. "Ordering out too?" she asked. "Yup, once again." he replied.  
  
Over the course of the year, Hotaru and Crathan had become something of friends. One day, Crathan caught Hotaru mourning over the graves of the Creelo brothers. When he asked her what she was doing there, she told him that they were friends of hers and that she missed them. They began talking and struck up a small friendship. Whenever they saw eachother at the place the other was at, one would call to the other and they would talk for a little. This was one of those times.  
  
"You know,you should really learn how to cook." Hotaru teased her friend. Crathan chuckled a little. "Ah, why cook when someone else could do it for you? That's what I always say." Hotaru shook her head. "So, what did you order this time?" "Oh the usual, peperroni, sausage, extra cheese, and anchovies."  
  
"Yuck! Anchovies?!" Hotaru made a disgusted face. "What? Anchovies are good!" Crathan chuckled. Hotaru shook her head again and smiled. "So, did you visit James and Alex?" Crathan nodded. "Yeah. I was passing by the cemetary earlier, so I decided to stop by and pay my respects. It being one year to the day of their deaths and all." James and Alex were the usual topic of their conversations. Crathan would either tell Hotaru stories of him with the boys, or of his emotions as he visited their graves.  
  
Just then, thunder clapped and lightning flashed. "Well, I better get going," Crathan said as he bundled up in his trench coat, "Nasty weather. Better to be at home at this time." Hotaru nodded in agreement and waved as her friend made his way outside to his car.  
  
The conversation of James and Alex lead Hotaru to remember their deaths a year ago. "I'm sorry you two. I'm sorry. I should have stopped it..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Creelo followed the crow down the wet and slippery streets. It seemed as if the longer he followed, the more worse the storm got. Mixed feelings were circulating through his mind and body at this point. He felt tired, weak, frightened and sorrowful. Still, he pressed onward. It wasn't easy either. He stumbled most of the way, falling at times. Still, he pressed onward.  
  
The crow stopped in front of a doorway. James fell onto the slick ground again. He slowly lifted his head from the ground and looked at the crow, who was keeping it's eyes on him. "W...w...what n...now?" James asked. "Follow me..." the crow replied as it flew into the dark doorway.  
  
James slowly pushed himself up and looked at the building. The building he and his brother once lived in. His eyes widened at the sight. A memory flashed through him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is it you two. Your new fucking home." a tall, dark punk with a mohawk said. James, age 17, and Alex Creelo, age 13, stared at the abandoned gray building, holding their small bags of whatever they could hold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James made his way into the door way, ignoring the yellow "Do not cross" tape, which snapped in half. He looked around and saw nothing but body outlines, demolished furniture, and darkness. As he made his way through the condemned building, James felt more flashbacks resurface in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, it's official. You two are now part of the Skull-Hedz. Since you two are now part of the crew, you will do your part, or you're fucking out... and I do mean out. So don't fuck with us." a bald punk said as he looked at James and Alex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James saw on the wall a skull symbol with the words "Skull-Hedz" emblazoned onto it. The crow motioned him to follow as it made it's way upstairs. James made his way up the stairs slowly, as more flashbacks entered...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, follow me. This is where you two will sleep. It ain't much, but at least it ain't the fucking streets." the bald punk said as he lead James and Alex up the staircase...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaning against the walls for support, James made his way down the hallway of the second floor, and into a room, where the crow waited for him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bald punk opened a door to a dark room full of cracks with two tables, a small dresser, and two bare mattresses. "This is where you two are gonna work and live in. All you two gotta do is make the crack, and then give it to Goth. He lives right next to you. Simple." James and Alex walked into their new room, holding eachother close. "Enjoy your stay, fresh meat." the punk snickered as he left...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"James...I hate it here. We're making stuff that's gonna end up killing people. And those guys treat us like shit. I'm scared they're gonna kill us," Alex told his brother, worry evident in his voice. James turned his head from the chemical table and hugged his brother. "I'm sorry Alex, but we don't have a choice. We'll be living on the streets if we don't work for these guys. Besides, we won't be here long. As soon as we get enough money, we're outta here. I promise." The reassurance that this life will be over comforted Alex...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was a mess. The dresser was in pieces, the tables were rotting as the remnants of spilled chemicals ate them away, and the mattresses looked as if they were tossed about. The crow was perched on the window, keeping it's eyes on James as he walked in...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goth? Here's the stuff. I was told to give it you." James said as he handed the vials of cocaine to a gothic punk with make-up and leather clothes. The punk looked at James through his black make-up, then at the vials. He took the vials from James' hand. "Nice work." Goth commented. He looked up at James, then grabbed two packs wrapped neatly. "Here," he said to him, "for you and your bro. Some wardrobe." James blinked, but took the packs anyway. "Thanks..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James remembered Goth. He was the only gang member of the Skull-Hedz who was kind to him and his brother...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, got some subs for ya guys." Goth came in, tossing James and Alex a bag of sub sandwiches. "Thanks man." James replied. "No prob. You need anything else, let me know. Later." Goth snorted another gram of coke and walked out of their room...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James looked at a crack on the wall. It was the size of a human head. That's when he started remembering that one night...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex heard screams erupting from the downstairs. Curious, he walked slowly down they staircase, peeking at what was happening. There, he saw the Skull-Hedz being slaughtered by the Sailor Senshi. His eyes widened as he began making his way back up the stairs. Then, he skips a step and falls down. "Ow! That fucking hurts!" he shouted. That's when he realized his mistake. "Oh fuck!" He suspected they heard him, so he began racing upstairs.  
  
Unfortunately, Sailor Uranus caught him by the leg. "Well, well. What do we have here?" she hissed. Alex kicked at her face reflexively, then began crawling up the stairs as fast as his arms and legs could take him. Uranus glared and wiped the small trickle of blood from her face.  
  
Alex ran through the second floor hallway to the fire exit as fast as he could, panting for breathe as Uranus chased after him. He reached the end of the hall and wrapped his hands around the bars of the emergency fire escape. He pried it open and and started crawling through the space. Just then, a fist hit him square in the nose, bloodying it. Alex fell back into the hallway onto his back, holding his broken nose as blood gushed. He looked up and saw his attacker...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crawling along the floor, James began sobbing again as the event flashed before his eyes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to get away?" a black haired girl in a red fuku said as she climbed through the fire escape, keeping her eyes on Alex. Following her were two other fuku clad girls. One was a tall brunette with a pony tail and a green fuku, the other was a blonde with a hair ribbon and an orange fuku. All three girls stood before the frightened Alex.  
  
"Jupiter, if you please?" The black haired girl said to her brunette friend. "Not a problem." the brunette replied as she cracked her knuckles. Almost immediately, she was all over Alex, punching and kicking him everywhere. She then picked him up and threw him into the room. Alex's head cracked against the wall, leaving an imprint of his head. All he could see now were blurs of more young girls entering the room...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James held his chest close, feeling the pain of the past. The more he looked around, the more painful the memories got...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex screamed as Sailors Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto took turns beating him up. Punches, kicks, chops, knees, elbows, throws, you name it, he took it. By now, he was completely covered in his own blood, and begging for mercy.  
  
"Please! Stop! Let me go! I didn't do any..." his sentence was cut short when Jupiter kneed him in the gut, sending him sprawled on the floor. "You liar! You're nothing but a junkie! Making drugs that kill or ruin the lives of innocent people!" Jupiter growled as she stood over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James walked up to the abandoned building, which had caught fire. "Oh no," he thought, "Alex!" He immediately raced into the building, and found an unpleasant surprise. All around him, bodies of the Skull-Hedz lay everywhere. Some of the corpses were intact, some had their body parts scattered all over the place. "Oh no...I hope Alex is ok." He turned for the stairs and ran.  
  
Suddenly, he fell. James caught himself on his hands and knees so he wouldn't hit his face. Turning his head, James saw what he'd tripped over. Goth's arm. "Oh God..." James thought as he picked himself up. Then, a scream got his attention. Alex. James turned and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. "I hope he's ok..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah...ah..." was all James could spit out. The pain had become almost unbearable by now. He wanted the memories to stop, but they kept flooding on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alex?!" James screamed as he bursted through the door, finding his brother being beaten by the senshi. They all turned their heads toward him and narrowed their eyes. Mars wasted no time in charging at James, and swinging her fist. Reacting quickly, James ducked under the attack, and punched her in the gut. Mars clenched her stomach in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. James then grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, flat on her back.  
  
Venus rushed out at him with a deadly roundkick. James slid under the blow and aimed a sweepkick at her calf, tripping her. Jupiter growled and rushed out at him, throwing furious punches that were potent enough to kill him. James bobbed and weaved, blocking and avoiding her strikes. At one point, James moved out of one of Jupiter's fists and grabbed it with his rear defensive hand, and back fisted her in the face with his front hand, bloodying her nose.  
  
He then used that same hand and clapped her arm into a lock, then he picked his left foot up and hook kicked her across the head. Pluto immediately rushed behind James and brought her staff onto the back of his head, knocking him down. She, along with Uranus and Neptune, began beating him into the floor...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was now stumbling around the apartment, hitting the walls as if an invisble assailant were beating him. The flashbacks kept flooding on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Please, let him go!" plead James as he watched Mars, Venus and Jupiter beat his brother in front of his eyes. He was on his hands and knees, covered in bruises and his own blood "He's just a boy! I beg you, let him go!" A kick was sent into his face, busting his nose and sending more blood gushing onto his white shirt before he fell onto his stomach. The hard concrete floor of the abandoned gray building chilled his body as his skin came in contact with it. Above him, Uranus glared at him coldly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James fell again as the memory rushed through his mind...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blonde grasped James' long dark hair, now partially red from the blood, and replied, "I don't feel any sympathy for you, nor for your brother. Both of you are common murders. Making harmful drugs and selling them to innocent people and children. You deserve to be treated like animals!" She sent a knee into his chest...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh...ugh..." James moaned as he crawled along the floor, the memories still flashing before his eyes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex curled into a ball on the floor and sobbed as Jupiter kicked him in the ribs. "Please...," the young boy cried, "l..l..let us..g..go. We di...di..didn't do anything..." Mars sent a punch across his face, adding another bruise. "Stop, please! I'm begging you, at least let him go!" James cried out as he watched his brother suffer.  
  
Pluto wrenched her staff around his neck and began strangling him. James placed his hands around the staff and attempted to break free. But it was no use, Pluto had him secured tightly. "You're not going anywhere, pretty boy." she whispered lowly into his ears. She leaned a little in him and kissed his neck, sending shivers of disgust down his spine. "It's quite a shame, really. So handsome, so young."  
  
Jupiter picked up Alex and pinned him up against the wall. Venus smirked slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tsk tsk tsk. You're kinda cute. Too bad you're a druggie." she whispered softly onto his lips, softly touching his chest. "Get...your...fucking...hands...of...him." James growled through his strangled throat.  
  
Venus briefly looked at James, then back at Alex. "Shame, shame. Oh well, here's a little gift you can take with you to your grave." Then, she kissed Alex on the lips. James struggled even more to break out of Setsuna's vice grip. "Nighty night..." Venus whispered as Jupiter grabbed Alex's hair and face, twisting his head very sharply, breaking his neck.  
  
James' eyes widened as he screamed. "No! Alex! Oh God!" he sobbed in sorrow. Haruka then stepped in front of him, with her sword drawn. "And now...your turn." Pluto pulled James back with her staff still wrenched around his throat, making him lie on his back.  
  
"Sorry, pretty boy. Time to join your brother." Pluto said, as Uranus raised her sword, pointing down, high above her head. James looked up at into her cold blue eyes with his teary brown eyes. Then, she brought the blade down into his heart, sending an enormous amount of pain through his body. The last images he saw before he died were of Uranus stabbing him with her sword repeatedly...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James screamed and stumbled back, hitting a wall. He slid down slowly onto his side, and began weeping. He felt so much emotional pain, reliving his death and watching his brother's. James covered his face as the tears seeped through his fingers.  
  
"W..why? Why did...he ha...have to die? Why did Alex ha..have to d...die? He was a g...good kid. He ne.. never hurt any...one. Wh...why? WHY?!" James cried out. Suddenly, he jumped up and raced to the wall across the room. He punched a hole into it with an iron fist. He heard a squishy sound, than looked at his knuckles.  
  
James' eyes widened as he saw two nails from inside the wall puncture his knuckles. Blood flowed freely down his hand as he examined the wound. Normally, this type of wound would hurt a person. But, James didn't feel any pain whatsover. Even more strange, the wounds had begun closing up, and within a few seconds were healed completely. There were no marks or scars on the spots where the wounds once had been.  
  
"What the hell?" James muttered out loud. "It's your power." James spun around and locked eyes with the source of the voice, the crow. "This is your power James. You can't feel any pain inflicted on you. Your wounds heal the second they are made. You have been given this power for a reason. You were brought back for a purpose." the crow told him telepathically.  
  
"What is my purpose?" James inquired. "Revenge. You must avenge the wrongful deaths of yourself and your brother. Use this power. Gain your revenge on the Sailor Senshi. Make them pay for their crime. Make them suffer, like you and your brother did."  
  
James thought about it for a moment. Yes. He would make them pay. He would make the Sailor Senshi pay for their crime and make them suffer, like they had made him and his brother suffered. He would use this power given to him and fight. And he would succeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking around, I hear the sounds of the Earth seeking relief. I'm trying to find a reason to live. But the mindless clutter my path Oh, those thorns in my side. Oh, those thorns in my side. I know I have something free. I have something so alive.  
  
I think they shoot 'cause they want it... I think they shoot 'cause they want it... I THINK THEY SHOOT 'CAUSE THEY WANT IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crow lead James to a closet, which he opened. Inside, he found the pack of clothes Goth had given to him long before he died. He never wore the clothes, but he never threw them away. James tore open the pack and found a black long-sleeved shirt, black leather pants, black boots, a belt, and a kit of face paint. He looked up and saw his black trench coat hanging on a hook. He took it down and walked into the bathroom across the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel forces all around me Come on raise your head. Those who hide behind the shadows, Live with all that's dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light switch didn't work, but luckily James was able to use the light from the moon shining through the window as a source of light. He began tearing the suit he had been fitted into for his funeral off of him, throwing it between the toilet and the bathtub. He looked over at the face paint kit and saw it had been opened.  
  
"Paint your face this way. This is the mark of the previous ones who were brought back by crows." the crow instructed as it showed James the design of a black and white gothic harlequin face it had pecked onto the mirror as James had stripped into his boxers. James nodded and pulled out the brush and the paints. He brushed his long black hair back and dipped the tip of the brush into the white paint and covered his entire face completely with it. He briefly noticed a few scars on his chest from where Uranus had stabbed him.  
  
James wiped the tip of the brush off with his index finger and thumb, then dipped it into the black paint. Following the design the crow had given him, James blackened his eye areas with the paint, and drew a straight line over each eye from the sides of his forehead, to the middle of his cheeks. He then painted his lips black and drew curves extending from the corners of his mouth to the side of his face, making a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look at me! Look at me! At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head! Through my head... Through my head... Through my head...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James began slipping on his new all-black attire. He pulled up his leather pants and secured them with the chrome belt. He slipped into the long-sleeved black shirt, then into his boots, which he tied. The last piece, the black trench coat. James slid his arms through the sockets and fitted the coat around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, all I want is what's real, Something I touch and can feel. I'll hold it close and never let it go. Said why...why do we live this life?  
  
WIth all this hate inside? I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more. Pleae, help me find a place, Somewhere far away I'll go and you'll never see me again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James walked out the bathroom a new person. Gone was the old, happy and sympathetic James. In was the new, cold and vengeful James. He made his way down the hallway, walking up the staircase that led to the roof. He wakled through the door at the end of the stairs and onto the roof. The crow flew after him and landed on his shoulder as James approached the edge of the roof.  
  
He stared out onto the city, completely covered in darkness, the crow watching with him. A lightning bolt flashed, it's light shining upon James' gothic harlequin face. "It's time...time for true justice to play it's hand. Striking down the Sailor Senshi and make them pay for their sin against me...against Alex..." James Creelo thought as his glare of death fell upon the city...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look at me! Look at me! At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head! Through my head... Through my head... Through my head...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Took me long enough. -.- Oh well, I will post chapter 2 as soon as I can. Please R/R! Any reviews are appreciated. Until next time, see ya! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

The Crow:Angel of Vengeance  
  
by  
  
Cobra_Fist  
  
Author's notes: Back with the second chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story so far Please R/R! ^^  
  
Copyright: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Crow. I am simply writing a fanfic based on them both for fun, so don't sue me. This chapter contains lyrics from the following songs that belong to their respected owners, not me. "Spawn Again" by Silverchair "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei Hino sat in the meditation room of the Hikawa Shrine. She was dressed in her priestess robes and had been kneeling on the floor meditating since she came home from eating with her friends. Something had been troubling her all day. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but knew that everytime she had a bad feeling, something horrible was bound to happen. She kept this from her friends because she didn't them alarmed.  
  
"Oh, great holy mirror, what is this feeling I have been experiencing all day? Is it just mere worry? Stress? Or is it a warning of a new enemy?" Rei thought as she looked into the holy mirror, which was surrounded by candles and signs. She concentrated to get the answer to her question. She was a little edgy because of this possible threat.  
  
For the past two weeks, Rei was troubled by visions in the holy mirror. Visions of the past, and future. At first, she could only see vague shapes of people squandering around two other people. As the days went by, the people became more clearer. Rei saw herself along with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. They had been surrounding and beating two fallen boys.  
  
It took a day or two for her to completely remember that particular event that happened a year ago. Once she did, the visions got worse. Rei began seeing a dark figure rise from a grave. As the vision focused closer on the shadowed figure, it's features became more apparent. The figure was revealed as a man that wore dark clothes, a trench coat, and had a gothic face. Everytime Rei saw the figure, he had a black crow perched on his shoulder. The figure always smirked and laughed evily. Behind him were bodies of the Sailor Senshi, dead.  
  
Rei was deeply firghtened by these visions. "Oh, holy mirror, who am I seeing? What does the gang bust a year ago have to do with this figure?" Raye questioned, feeling more anxious than ever to get her answer. The only thing that kept her from going insane was the relief and happiness of being with her friends. They distracted her from this feeling of dread. She never told them about these visions since this was a time of peace. They were still vigilantes, but compared to their previous battles with the Negaverse, this was a peaceful period.  
  
Rei also kept this from her grandfather and Yuuichirou, not wanting to worry them. However, tonight, she was going to wish she had told her loved ones...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Creelo, clad in his new attire, ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop , following the crow to his first destination. James stared ahead as the crow lead him over the city of Juuban.  
  
James saw no people on his way as he continued hopping from rooftop to rooftop. It seemed that hardly anyone was out at this time of night except gangs, prostitutes and what not. James couldn't care less. Gangs and prostitutes were not on his mind. Revenge was. And the crow was leading him to his first target...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death becomes clearer through bloodshot eyes  
  
As death from old age becomes nearer  
  
Why can't the livestock be free  
  
While trading soldiers for steak Learn to evolve with the new transition  
  
To act upon a hypocritical vision  
  
Discard the old in with the new  
  
Discard the old and in with the fashion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was still thundering and raining. Thunder continued to rumble through the skies along with the flashing lightning as the rain pounded the ground. The crow continued flying forward to the target's home as James followed. As the buildings past by, he knew he was getting closer.  
  
Finally, the crow perched on a roof, signifying the home of the first target, the Hikawa Shrine. James landed next to the crow in a crouching position."Well, well. Home sweet home...Rei Hino." James thought as he noticed an open window...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is the bad guy  
  
For iron require mince  
  
These are the facts so eat what you murder  
  
This is animal liberation  
  
Eight billion killed for human pleasure Bring on the ape farm  
  
Demolish the monkeys  
  
Drink up drink up  
  
Look down on junkies  
  
A new hypocritical look and ambition  
  
The time has come to make the decision  
  
You drink up drink up look down  
  
I'll hold it back  
  
I'll hold it back Discard the old and in with the fashion  
  
Death becomes clearer through bloodshot eyes... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh God, that's just what I needed...a nice warm bubble bath." Rei thought to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe around her body and a towel around her hair. She walked down the hall and stepped into her room, closing the door and locking it behind her. She then sat on her bed and began scrubbing her hair with the towel, drying it off.  
  
Rei decided one way to calm herself down was to take a nice warm bubble bath. For some reason, whenever she was feeling stressed out, a bubble bath always did the trick and made her feel better. Rei then placed the towel beside her on the bed and stood up. She slowly undid her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor.  
  
Opening her dresser drawer, Rei took out a pair of panties and a bra and quickly put them on. She never liked being naked for over a certain period of time. Especially with her grandfather and Yuuichirou around. They were always sneeking peeks at her when she wasn't looking. Eventually, she caught them and throttled them both. Still, whenever an opportunity presented itself, they peeked at her. Hence, her reason for dressing faster.  
  
Although the bath did relax her a little, Rei was still worried about the visions she saw in the holy mirror. She put on her priestess outfit so she could go to the meditation room and try to find out more about these visions. "Oh God, these visions have been getting stronger everyday. Just today, I felt a huge amount of energy arise all at once. Should I tell the other senshi? After all, they are my friends and they do have the right to know of a potential threat...  
  
She considered that thought for a moment. "Then again...I don't want to worry them...oh this is so damn frustrating!"  
  
Closing her eyes, Rei sighed and slipped her feet into her white slippers. She slowly got up and opened her eyes, making her way out of the room and into the hallway. Although the hallway was dark, moonlight seeped through some of the windows, helping Rei find her way around.  
  
Just as Rei was about to enter the meditation room, a loud blast of guitar riffs filled the whole shrine, making her jump. "What the hell?!" Rei shouted as she covered her ears. She turned around and began walking to Yuuichirou's room, where the sound was being projected from.  
  
"Damn it! Why does Yuuichirou have to play so damn loud at night?!" Rei thought angrily, keeping her ears covered and straining her feet forward to get into his room without being blown away. She got through the doorway and saw a dark figure playing an Ibanez electric guitar along to Metallica's "For Whom The Bell Tolls," which was blaring on the stereo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Make his fight on the hill in the early day Constant chill deep inside Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey On the fight, for they are right, yes, by who's to say? For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know Suffered wounds test there their pride Men of five, still alive through the raging glow Gone insane from the pain that they surely know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei slowly reached out with her arm and quickly yanked the amplifier's plug from the outlet, ending the loud noise. The stereo continued to play the dark song. Rei turned to the dark figure and proceeded to shout at him. "Yuuichirou! How many fucking times do I have to the tell you not to play so damn loud at this time of night?! I swear to God I almost had a heart attack because of you! Turn off that damn music and either go to bed or move out!" Then, she turned to walk away.  
  
"Funny..." the figure said, stopping Rei in her tracks. "I thought the song fit the occassion...After all, the bell has just tolled for you...Sailor Mars." With hey eyes widening at the discovery she wasn't in the room with Yuuichirou, Rei spun around to face the figure. She was greeted with a quick and powerful whack across the face.  
  
Rei's back slammed against the wall from the force of the blow, taking some wind out of her. She winced in pain as blood poured from the gash on her cheek where the guitar's bridge had cut her. Then, a pair of hands picked her by the robes and three powerful knees were sent into her gut one at a time, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
The attacker then slammed Rei face first into the wall, leaving an imprint of blood on it and opening her wound up even more. Rei was then thrown into the hallway, where she landed on her side. Rei felt so much pain race through her body and winced. Then, she looked up and, with some help from the moonlight, saw the furious face of her attacker...James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Take a look to the sky just before you die It is the last time you will Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery He hears the silence so loud Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be Now the will see what will be, blinded eyes to see...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell?! Who the fuck are you?!" Rei screamed at him. "Doesn't the corpse have a familiar face?" James replied with a cold tone. He walked menacingly closer to her, keeping his eyes locked to hers, frightening Rei to no end.  
  
Determined not to be the victim, Rei threw a kick into James groin, sending him stumbling back. James grunted, but quickly recovered since he felt no pain. Rei quickly jumped up into a fighting stance. James looked up and smirked at her.  
  
Rei lashed out at him with round kick across his face, and a back kick to his chest. James stood there, not even flinching, letting her hit him and taking the blows. Rei blinked and sent a hook kick across his face. No effect. She then sent a side kick into his stomach. Still no effect. Desperate, Rei sent a vicious kick into his groin. James didn't even budge as he snickered at her.  
  
Rei's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?! That last kick should have sent you home on your hands and knees crying!" James kicked her in the gut and grabbed her robes, bringing Rei up to his face. "Tsk tsk tsk. You disappoint me Rei. A priestess should know a corpse can't feel anything. Not even pain." he replied coldly. Then, he shoved her back and sent a round kick into her ribs, a right back fist and a left hook across her face, and a powerful side kick into her stomach that sent her across the hallway, crashing into a coffee table.  
  
James brought Rei up again and threw her into the meditation room. He followed her in, briefly glancing at the holy mirror, and the candles surrounding it. His eyes then fixated themselves on Rei, his target. James stomped over to her sobbing body.  
  
He glared down at her, grabbed her by the lapels and brought her face to face with him. Rei struggled to keep her eyes shut, but James pryed them open with his fingers. "You murdering whore! Look at me!" "I didn't murder anybody you creep! I don't even know you! What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"I want to tell you a story. A tragic one, about two orphan brothers trying together to find a better way to live...and their lives were just about to get better...until cruel fate intervined...in the form of six...six girls who destroyed their lives and their chances at what could have been..."  
  
"You're crazy...you're fucking craz..." "Listen!" James shouted, interrupting Rei. "I'm sure you'll remember... after all...you were one of the six who killed those brothers...one year ago..." "What the hell are you talking about?" Rei asked, her lips quivering.  
  
"I'm disappointed Rei...maybe this will refresh your memory...Think back one year ago today...think about a gang...Skull-Hedz...Think about their deaths...and think about your last two victims...the boy and his brother." Rei was hit with a sudden jolt of memory. Yes, she remembered the gang bust on the Skull Hedz. Yes, she remembered she and the senshi killing them all to prevent them from ruining the lives of anyone else. And yes, she remembered the last two they killed.  
  
"I remember...I remember those two...they were part of the gang. They were scum just like them. Even though the boy was young, he was still scu..." James slapped Rei, preventing her from finishing. "His name was Alex...Alex Creelo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei rammed her fist repeatedly against Alex's bloodstained face, and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to double over and sob. He tried to crawl away, but Rei grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back up. "Stop wasting your energy and hold still. No one's coming for you, you little bastard." Rei said coldly. Then, she began pummeling him even more...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You beat him...then you passed him along to your friends, who followed the same deed." James explained. "You know how I know?" Rei shook her head very slowly.. James leaned in closer. "I'm Alex's brother..." James whispered, sending a shiver down Rei's spine.  
  
"You...you...no...no...it's impossible! We killed you!You're dead!" Rei screamed in disbelief. James smirked at her. "You finally remembered. Took you longer than I expected. And by the way, you're right. I am dead. You did kill me...as well as my brother. And now, it's time for me to return the favor...to you and your friends." he said, wrapping his hands around her throat.  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes and glared. "Fuck you!" she shouted at James defiantely, then headbutted him hard. James grunted and rolled off of her. Rei quickly grabbed a rack used for hanging scrolls, and proceeded to beat James into the ground with it. She hit him everywhere, the head, back, face, stomach, and legs. The last hit she gave him was a whack across the face.  
  
"Murderer! Murderer!" James shouted, slowly getting up on his hands and knees. Rei dropped the scroll rack and pulled out her transformation wand. "It's time I send you back to your grave, you creep! Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!" Energy circled around Rei as she transformed into Sailor Mars.  
  
James slowly got up and looked at Mars. He glared sharply, then walked over to her. Mars wasted no time in attacking first. "Fire Soul!" she shouted, shooting a fire ball at him. James quickly side stepped, the attack missing him completely and hitting the wall, lighting it on fire. The flames lit up the room, sending the shadows into hiding.  
  
Mars didn't hesitate as she fired another attack. "Burning Mandala!" she shouted as flying fire disks raced toward James. When they were close enough, he puts his hands up and stopped the disks in mid-air. Mars watched in shock as her attack was stopped. James then pushed his hands upward, sending the disks to the ceiling. The ceiling above Mars lit up in flames and crumbled above her, fatally wounding her. She fell down with pounds of of the shrine's construction pinning her down.  
  
James noticed a few katana swords on the wall. One sword with a metal crow at the end of the handle caught his eye. He picked it off the wall with the sheathe and strapped it around his back. He grabbed another blade and walked over to the bloodied and bruised Sailor Mars, who was struggling to push the debris off of her.  
  
"Rei Hino...say hello to a good friend of mine...Death..." James whispered as he plunged the sword in Mars' torso, pinning her against the wall of the flaming shrines...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery He hears the silence so loud Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be Now the will see what will be, blinded eyes to see  
  
For whom the bell tolls Time marches on For whom the bell tolls...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you people are enjoying the story so far. Please, let me know how it is. Any review is appreciated(as long as it's not bashing or flaming^^). Later! 


End file.
